Lord Snakie
Lord Snakie, previously best known for The Rainbow Theory and Flood Forum Games, is a relatively average member of Bungie.net. Since he created his Rainbow Theory and the Flood Forum Games (FFGs), he has arguably become a noteworthy name off-and-on on Bungie, despite over a year of mainly residing in private Chapters. Since this inactive period he has returned to the public forums at-large and can oftentimes be found in the Community, Universe, and occassionally Flood forums. Bungie.net History Beginnings on Bungie Snakie joined the Forums with the encouragement of his friend, jmh9072. His first account was actually 'Lord Shnakie', but he forgot the password and that account was lost. He soon returned as Lord Snakie and built himself up a small following on the Halo 3 Forum for his Halo universe-based small-scale theories. The spread of the theory that the Forerunners were protected by the Ark and then lost their technology and de-evolved, then re-evolved as humans, is generally attributed to himself and a core group of like-minded theorists at the time period. This theory is not valid, since humanity evolved on Earth millions of years before the Halos were set off, but at the time it was considered revolutionary and highly likely. Remaining Time on the Site After his beginnings, Snakie became a sensation in the Halo 3 Forum over his Rainbow Theory and became fairly well-known, if not quite respected. At this time, however, he was still extremely young (both in life and on Bungie) and became arrogant quickly over the attention he received. It was during this time period that he decided to give it all up and take a leave of absence from the public forums. During this absence he became a very important part to several private groups; The Council of Spartans and KOTOR are a few examples. Besides the Rainbow Theory and his work in private groups, Snakie also made the most successful set of forum games the Flood saw before forum games were banned, "Lord Snakie's Semi-Famous Flood Forum Games", also known as the Flood Forum Games (FFGs). All of these games drew heavily off of Texas Ben's ninth forum game, and they drew their main strength from some of Ben's loyal players. While he didn't like game number 1 and 3, he is extremely proud of both games 2 and 4. After residing in chapters for nearly a year, he returned to the public forums as of July 2008 (technically August, since he recieved his first ban (a 3-day) the same day he returned). Since that time he has remained mostly the same in his posting habits, happily residing in the Community, Universe, and Flood forums. Other Bungie.net-Based Work Other theories created by Lord Snakie involving Halo 3 include- "The Prophets- Are they being controlled by the Flood?", "The Reclaimers- My breakdown.", and "Where did the Forerunners go?", along with his two Precusor theories, which are currently Top Forum Topics in the Universe Forum. He also created a theory about Coral, which turned out to be correct (his first, and only major, accurate theory). Halo Lord Snakie's time on Halo hasn't been as widespread as his Bungie.net history has been, and he barely played any Halo 2 online whatsoever. While he has always been an avid gamer and player of Halo, he didn't really get into the online facet of games until Halo 3. He can sometimes be found on Halo 3, although he plays with his close friends more than any other group and now has other games that he frequents as well as Halo, such as Modern Warfare 2 and Fallout 3. Whenever Lord Snakie makes an avatar in a halo game the avatar is 100% guranteed to have black armor. Groups Lord Snakie has large participation in several Bungie.net groups, but for the most part he remains active in KOTOR and Coup d'Bungie, the latter of which he co-administrates with Iggyhopper. Aside from that he has several project groups that he participates in, but sporadically for most. Some of his other groups include: *Coup ď Bungie *CSFSL *Duardos Group *Greasemonkeys *KOTOR *LIES Links Lord Snakie's Bungie.net Profile Category:Bungie Community Category:Users